


Hold me close

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I didn't like omegaverses at first, I wrote this in philosophy class, Kinda, M/M, My titles are so cliché, Nesting, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Tags Are Hard, Tooru has great friends, by the way mentions of omega drop, iwa-chan is jealous, yet look at me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: So maybe he did a bit more damage than what he had thought at first, and he definetively didn't mean it.





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again, publishing a story I wrote instead of paying attention in class. Maybe I should listen to the teacher? ;P. Anyways, I write it, you read it, and hopefully I get kudos, who nows? Enjoy it!

It was at practice that he realised just how much damage had actually been done. He was doing some spikes while they waited for their captain to appear and start practise when Makki and Mattsun approached him. "Oi, Iwaizumi, where's Oikawa?" Started the dark haired boy. "How should I know? It's not like I care, anyways. He's probably getting confessed to, or something" He clicked his tonge at a failed spike. His friends exchanged a concerned look. "Well, he wasn't at class after lunch, so we thought something must be wrong. Are you sure he isn't sick or anything like that?" Added Hanamaki. He had skiped class? Where was his omega, then? He remebered having a discussion, but why? Had he said something to upset the other boy that badly? He forced himself to remember, and it all suddenly rushed back to his brain.

_"Iwa-chan, I'm telling you, she jumped on me!" Oikawa yelled, trying to make a point. He wasn't angry, he just wanted his boyfriend to understand. "You know, Shittykawa, you should have simply told me if you didn't want to be with me. Don't try to make escuses now" He hadn't meant that, it was his jealousy talking, yet he turned on his heels and angrily walked away, leaving his boyfriend alone_

"Fuck. Guys, I need you to help me find Oikawa, I made the biggest mistake ever" His teammates looked confused, but even so, they noded and quickly left in search for the other. He stood there, trying to get his pheromones under control before he barked a couple of orders and joined the search.

He ran as fast as his legs allowed him to, looking all around the school grounds. He knew his omega partner as well as the back of his hand, so he was certain he hadn't left school being upset. After half an hour of pointless running he decided it was the moment to supress his instincts, taking back complete control of his mind and body. If an omega was sad or scared or _both_, they would release pheromones, and would probably try to find a comfortable, calm place where their scent counldn't be easily tracked, which would most likely be outdoors. _"The roof"_. The alpha rushed upstairs, two steps at a time. "Tooru!" He yelled as he threw the door open. There, hunched in a corner, was Oikawa, his boyfriend, the person he wanted to be his mate. He was crying, and instead of his usual sweet scent, all Hajime could smell was sadness. The brunette slowly raised his head from where he had it hidden between his knees. He looked at Hajime with shiny eyes that were red and puffy from crying. He was pale as a ghost, yet the alpha was happy he hadn't dropped. "Iwa-chan *sob* I'm sorry- Iwa-chan. Please *sob* please, forgive me" The sight broke Iwaizumi's heart. He carefully approached the other, kneeling and embracing him in his arms, resting his chin at the top of his head. "Shhhh. It's alright, Tooru, you did nothing wrong. I know it wasn't your fault, I was just jelous and upset. I'm sorry, so please, don't cry anymore" Tooru clenched his hands at the back of his T-shirt. "You mean it?" He asked softly. "Yeah, I mean it" They were still in that position when Iwaizumi's phone rang. It was Mattsun. "Hey" **We can't find him, how about you?** "I found him, you guys go back to practise, I'll stop by the club room to get our stuff" **Did he drop? ** "No, he didn't" ** We'll get some clothes from everyone else and put them on your bag, maybe it'll make him feel better** "Thanks, I think he'll appreciate it. Bye" He turned his attention backto Oikawa. "Hajime, I'm tired" The shorter kissed his beta's head. "Want me to take you home so you can nest?" A nod. "Okay then. Come on, let's go"

The boys held hands during the whole way to the club room, Tooru still smelling sad, even if less so. Not even a girl approached them. "Iwa-chan, can't we just go straight home?" "I need to pick our stuff. Also, they said they were leaving something for you"

Tooru stared at the floor all the way until they arrived to his home. Hajime sat on his boyfrined's bed and handed him his bag. "Each member of the team left some clothing for you. They were really worried, you know?" Oikawa opened the bag and smelled the clothes inside, relaxing visibly with the scent of his pack. "I'll be here when you come out of your nest, even if it means spending the night, so go ahead" The alpha had never been inside his beta's nest. He knew the small built-in closet was his private space, somewhere to feel save and unbothered, and not even the beta's family had been inside. Even so he wnated to get in really badly. "Okay" The setter entered the small room and closed the door. He took his teammates clothes and carefully added them to the bundle of cusions and blankets before laying down. But he was still missing something. _Someone_. It wasn't the first time he had thought of inviting the alphan into his nest, but it was the first time it felt like the right moment. He slowly got up and opened the door slightly, just enough to see the other boy sitting in his bed. "Hajime" He said. "Yes?" He got as an answer. "Could you come in with me? I feel lonely. It's okay if you don't want to, though." The question was received by an astonished and very happy Hajime. "Yes, how wouldn't I" He carefully got on his feet, fearing he would scare the other. Once inside, he stood in place, not knowing what to do.That was, until Tooru, who was already laying down, patted the spot next to him. Iwaizumi laid down and embraced his partner, careful as if not to hurt him. "Hajime,I love you" Said the taller as he nuzzled his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Shut up, baka. You know I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... What did you think? I'm happy with how it turned out, it being my first omegaverse. I'd really appreciate any comments, and you can also suggest any Haikyuu!! fanfic you want and maybe I'll write it, as philosophy is quite boring LOL.


End file.
